


Two Sugars

by ravenclawmoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus makes Sirius tea, Sirius Black x Remus Lupin - Freeform, Wolfstar drabble, domestic wolfstar, mention of mean/abusive parent, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23524342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawmoe/pseuds/ravenclawmoe
Summary: Sirius is cold. So, Remus offers to make Sirius a cup of tea. The only problem is, Sirius has very strong opinions about tea.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Two Sugars

Sirius sighed, his head resting softly on Remus’ chest. Even with Remus’ warmth radiating onto him, and the blanket enveloping his lower half, a shiver trickled up his spine.

“Chilly?” Remus muttered from behind his book. He moved the paperback and glanced down at his boyfriend. “Care for something warm to drink?”

Sirius made a face and turned away a little. “No, thanks.” Remus rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know what your issue is with tea. I think we have cocoa mix if you would prefer, but I don’t know how long we’ve had it.” Remus reached for his own tea and took a sip. “It will warm you up.” Sirius stubbornly shook his head.

“I can’t. Tea was absolutely ruined for me when I was a boy. My dearest mother would force us to drink it with dessert when she had her snobby friends over for dinner. No sugar. She would let it steep for at least ten minutes before even pouring it.” Sirius grimaced, then nestled his face into Remus’ neck. “I can’t stand the taste now.”

Remus chuckled and placed his book beside him. He reached down and entangled his long fingers into Sirius’ locks.

“Well, you don’t have to drink it like that. You may add sugar or milk or lemon. I’m not going to stop you.” Remus huffed a soft chuckle and sighed. “I’ll even make it for you if you want.”

Sirius peered up, his eyes questioning. “And if I still think is tastes like dirty socks, you’ll leave me alone about it?” Remus pursed his lips.

“Yes, I will.” Sirius let out a long sigh, then nodded against Remus’ shoulder.

“Fine, I’ll try it.” He peered up at caramel apple eyes and forced a smile. “Happy?” Remus simply nodded and turned Sirius onto his side, before slipping out from under him.

Within a few minutes, Remus returned with a steaming hot mug. He placed the faded Gryffindor memorabilia before Sirius, then joined him again on the couch.

Sirius stared down at it, his face unchanged. “Well, it doesn’t look like mud. That’s promising, I guess.” Remus shot the other man a glance, then rolled his eyes.

“Trust me, Sirius. Unlike your dear mother, I’m not trying to make you miserable. It’s been steeped for three minutes, which is a little lighter than I usually make it.”

Sirius shot the mug an interested glance. “What’s in it?”

“Two sugars and a splash of milk. It’s on the sweet side, but you know me.” Remus nodded towards the object in question. “Go on. It’s not going to bite you.”

Sirius smirked. “You could bite me—”

“Sirius,” Remus deadpanned, earning him an eye roll.

“Alright, alright. I’ll give it a go.” He reached for the mug, instantly relaxing a little when the warm ceramic made contact with his hands. He gently pressed it against his chest and hummed.

“See, you’re warmer already,” Remus noted. He was right. Sirius felt warmer just holding the mug in his hands. 

Sirius stared down at the swirling liquid, before finally bringing the rim of the mug to his lips. His eyes closed the moment the tea hit his tongue. It was… sweet? He could taste the milk, and deeply appreciated the amount of sugar. It was nothing like the shit his wretched mother forced him to drink. This… This was pleasant.

“The verdict?” Remus forced. His eyes were locked on Sirius.

“It’s really good,” Sirius confessed.

“Nothing like your mother’s?”

Sirius shook his head, then took another sip. “Not even close.” Remus smiled, then wrapped his arm around the man’s shoulders.

“Feeling warmer?” he inquired, pulled Sirius close. Sirius nestled against Remus and sighed.

“I am now.”


End file.
